Patent Document 1 discloses a method for producing a microcapsule. In this method, a microcapsule is separated from an aqueous dispersion by a centrifuge and then subjected to a lyophilization step. More specifically, Patent Document 1 describes an example in which a disc centrifuge is used as the centrifuge.